I Will Survive
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Layla will survive the games, she has what it takes to be a winner, she thinks. Will she be a strong, brave warrior and make District 8 proud or will she come home in a box like all those other many contestants. Layla has a will, a will to live though.
1. The Reaping!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this story. It just came off the top of my head and it probably won't be good but please read and review. I would love some constructive criticism aswell. Also, this story is told in Layla's POV! Thanks. Leila xx**

'The 90th Hunger Games are about to begin! Here is the tribute list for this year's annual Hunger Games. Good luck to everyone and may the odds be ever in your favour!' shouts the new president of Panem, President Foxton.

District 1: Michelle and Jake (Careers)  
District 2: Maddie and Stanley (Careers)  
District 3: Courtney and Dima  
District 4: Maisy and Mounir (Careers)  
District 5: Katie-Anna and Vincent  
District 6: Kate and Dane  
District 7: Jordan and Luke  
District 8: Layla and Owen  
District 9: Ana and Jamie  
District 10: Nicole and Ryan  
District 11: Sophie and Rahul  
District 12: Keira and Hamzah

I woke up on reaping day with Ellie tugging on my outstretched arm.  
'What do you want, Ellie? I'm still tired.' I mumbled.  
'Mummy says you have to get up now and get ready for the reaping!' Ellie recites.

Ellie is 7 years old so she is still out of harms way in the Hunger Games for a few years. I also have a younger brother, Cameron, who is 4. Gladly I know that they are both safe for now.  
I gingerly pulled the covers off of my skinny frame and cautiously stepped out of bed and onto the cold floor. It was freezing so I decided to run to the bathroom. Mum had already put out the hot water that we had for me to have a short bath. Usually we only get one once a week but there is always a special exception on reaping days as we have to look nice and neat.  
I quickly had the short bath and then dried off quickly. When I had gone back to the bedroom I shared with Ellie, Mum had already put out a black dress that had once belonged to her. I quickly changed into it and pulled on a grey blouse over the top. I then fetched my white flats and shoved them on my feet before sorting out my hair. I was finally ready to leave!  
I quickly ate a small amount of breakfast but I didn't eat too much in case there wasn't enough left for dinner tonight.

Mum was waiting for me and as soon as I was finished Mum, Ellie, Cameron all walked down to the Justice Building together. It might be the last time we were together if I was picked. If I said this out loud my mum would say that I might not even be picked but my name has been entered so man times because I am 15 so there is quite a possibility that I will be picked. I had already prepared myself for the harsh reality that might come.

When we got to the Justice Building before I got into line mum whispered to me, 'Layla, your father would be so proud of you if he was here today, you know that right. He is watching you right now, making sure we are all safe and well. Just remember that. We all love you very much. Good luck! See you soon! I love you!' Mum calls as I am swept away in the crowds of young adults ready to face the reaping.  
I kept all Mum has said in mind and thought about my dad the whole way in the line up to the front where I gave the strict lady my name, Layla Harris, and then she pricked my finger, sending a short stab of pain through me which quickly subsided.

I was directed over to the 15 year old girls line where I stood next to my best friend, River Cartwright. She stood there chatting away to me as if we were just at school and not in a reaping line. My attention faded away from River and I scanned the boys crowd to look for Aaron, my good friend from school. He caught my gaze and gave me a reassuring smile. It wasn't very reassuring but it would've been better then anything I could do.

Just as River stopped talking the microphone on the makeshift stage gave out a lot of feedback, causing us all to cover our ears from the sound. In front of it stood Mayor Wilson.

He stood there giving us the speech of the History of Panem and the Districts Rebellion. It was very boring and I started daydreaming all the way through the video that accompanied the speech.  
Next thing I knew Kerry Poser was standing at the microphone wishing everyone a 'Happy' Hunger Games. She walked to the end of the stage where the girls bowl was and slipped her hand inside. It swam through all the bits of paper as if it was looking for a certain one until one was grasped inside Kerry's closed fist. Everyone took in a short intake of breath as Kerry slowly unfolded the paper revealing that unlucky girls name. She paused for effect before announcing, 'Well done to District 8's girl tribute, Layla Harris. Could you please make your way up to the stage.'  
I couldn't actually believe it was me she was on about. I thought I had prepared myself for this as I knew it was coming but obviously not. I mustered up all the strength I could though and I slowly walked forward through the crowd. Everyone parted as I walked past. Everyone stared at me as I made my way up to the stage and stood next to Kerry.

Kerry talked to me for a few minutes but I answered her questions with a short grunt or 'hmm'. In the end Kerry took the hint and moved to the other end of the stage to the boys bowl. Her hand did the same thing before emerging from the bowl with a single slip of paper. As it unfolded I could hear the audience holding in another breath.  
'Well done to Owen Hart, our other tribute. Would you please make your way to the stage!' Kerry exclaimed.

I knew Owen briefly from school and classes but we weren't very close and only talked if we had to. He made his way to the stage quicker than I did and we quickly shook hands as Kerry asked. Owen was asked the same questions as me but he answered them confidently and as if he wasn't worried about this at all. He might not be though. But I know I am. On the inside I am silently dying.

My mind wanders back to what Mum had said about Dad making sure we were all safe and well. And suddenly I had anger inside towards him. Was I not part of that deal? Everyone else is safe and well but not me. I am being entered into the Hunger Games to fight to the death. Was I not worth being kept safe? Did Dad not care about me anymore, now that he was up in Heaven?

As soon as the anger had appeared it disappeared and I was quietly sending silent prayers to keep Dad safe in Heaven. I hope he keeps me safe in the Games though. I quickly sent one last silent thought to him, I love you Dad, before I was ushered with Owen into the Justice Building.

We were put in separate rooms. My room had thick, luscious crimson carpets with velvet furniture around the room. It was slightly beautiful to be honest. I sat down and waited for my first visitor…

**Well, what did you think? I will update as quickly as I can. Please review Leila xx**


	2. A Strong, Courageous Warrior!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Sorry it has taken me a while to update this story. I got caught up with all the other stories I started on. Leila xx

I was only waiting for a few minutes, anxiously perched on the end of the luscious seats, before the door was flung open and Ellie was leaping into my arms, smothering me into the velvet cushions so I couldn't breathe.  
Her little eyes leaked with tear drops onto my own face. It broke my heart to see her like this but I had to do something before she shut herself off from everyone while I was gone completely.

'Ellie, listen to me. I know you're scared for me but you have to believe that I will make it out and if I don't then you have to be a good, strong and brave girl for Mum. Can you do that for me?' I whispered into her ears.  
Ellie forced her head up to look into my eyes before solemnly nodding and getting off of me.  
Cameron didn't really understand what was going on I think but he came over and clutched my arm. I pulled him into a big hug.  
'Cameron, are you going to be a big brave boy for mummy, and for me?' I asked.  
Cameron nodded and reached up and kissed my cheek. It was the sweetest thing ever!  
'Bye-bye!' He said happily.

His innocence made me laugh and cry at the same time. How could I leave him all alone?  
I looked up at Mum and ran into her arms. So far I had been brave but seeing my mum's crestfallen face made me realise I wasn't that brave and I always needed someone to keep me going, like mum.

'Shhh, you will make it out of their alive. Ok? You will make it back to us, say it to yourself everyday and night when you go to sleep and wake up. I will always be thinking of you, you will never flee from my thoughts. I love you so much!' Mum cried.  
I shook with tears for a few minutes until a peacekeeper opened the door and said they were to leave now.  
I gave them all one last kiss and cried as I saw the back of Ellie leaving me, maybe forever!

I sat down again, weeping pitifully to myself until the door reopened and in walked River and Aaron. I saw them and ran into their outstretched arms. They held me and wept along with me.

I looked up at them and saw my true friends who would be there for me until the end. I disentangled myself from them and hugged River properly.  
'Remember me through the games please, Layla. I know you can do it. You will make it; you can come back to us! You can do it, Layla. I believe in you. I love you so much; you're the best friend ever!' River cried.  
'How could I forget you? We've been best friends forever. I love you too!' I replied, also crying.  
I took a step back and then hugged Aaron aswell.  
'Don't forget me, will you? I'm going to miss both of you so much. I love you so much, bro. I'll always remember you, always being like another brother to me.' I exclaimed.  
'I would never forget you! I will miss you but you'll always be in my thoughts.' Aaron replied.

A minute later I was in complete silence after Aaron and River had been pulled out of the room.  
I spent the next 10 minutes reflecting on how good my life had been until that point half an hour earlier when my life had changed forever, for the worse.

'Come on, we're on a tight schedule. We need to get going now, the train waits for no one. If we're late you two will be brutally punished, believe me!' Kerry shouted at us.  
Her nice façade had blown off in the absence of anyone important and the real Capitol woman shone out at us.

I opened the door to see Kerry's angry face. I wasn't happy at all but it was always a perfect time to joke around.  
'Don't be angry too much Kerry, you'll get frown lines. We wouldn't want that, would we?' I said, laughing.  
'Enough, we need to get going!' Kerry exclaimed as Owen also opened his door and stepped out.

He didn't look as though he had been crying at all but since the reaping his face had become slightly paler.  
As we followed Kerry, I gave him a slight nod of my head to show I knew what he was going through (of course), whether he got what I was saying I don't know because he didn't look back or return the nod.

We were ushered into a small car and driven to the train station. Being squished next to an impatient lady in a moving vehicle was never in any of my life plans. She also ponged with all the perfume she had stuffed on herself that it was actually getting quite impossible to breathe.

Luckily we were at the station in record time thanks to this amazing vehicle. Unfortunately I didn't realise that the minute we stepped out of the car we would be surrounded by photographers and filmers. Seeing all those men and women lined up trying to get our pictures put my whole situation into perspective better than ever. I could feel tears threatening to spill but I blinked them back and held my head up high. I would be a strong, courageous warrior going into a battle field, fighting for their life. I would become a character and live their life until I end up victorious and I can escape all they've seen and flee back to my mum, sister, brother and my best friends.

As the cameras flashed at me I put on a heroic victors face and smiled for all I was worth. Putting on a good show for the Capitol was vital. If I was getting out of here alive then I would need as many sponsors as I could get. The best way to get them… a heart warming smile, a pretty face and a personality that outshines everyone else!

**What did you think? Leila xxx**


	3. Nicholas and the Scary Capitol Woman

As Kerry dug her pointy elbows into our backs, pushing us through the mob of photographers I put on that winning smile and walked onto the train first. Once I was off the platform and into the air-conditioned compartment I went to the window and waved for all I was worth.  
'Why are you waving to them? Why are you giving them all your attention? Wouldn't you rather be unnoticed and then when we get to the games no one will even remember who you are? That's my strategy.' Owen asked, icily.  
'It's all about putting on a good show for the Capitol. They want a show; they're going to get one from me. I am getting out there alive for my little brother, my little sister and my mum. I am going to make my dad proud while he watches me from above. If putting on a good show is what it takes to get a sponsor that's what I am going to do!' I responded angrily.

I had only formally known this boy for 10 minutes and I already detested him. I saw Owen staring at me, eyes wide in shock and I shrugged my shoulders. Kerry had just got into the compartment looking quite flustered. She was probably happy to be in the limelight, taking our spotlight. My spotlight wasn't going to be taken by some pig-headed woman who had everything she could ever want.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually a sour and bitter person but I need to get back home to little Ellie and Cameron. If I need to use the spotlight to do it then that's what I will do. No one is going to jeopardise my chances of coming home. I won't be one of those contestants coming home in a box!

'Now listen you two! I need to be promoted to a better district. You two are going to work your hardest and you will be coming back this year, one of you will anyway. I don't care who but one will come back and then I can finally leave this rubbish district and get a better one which always wins. I don't want to spend another minute working with this rubbish district. Do I make myself clear?' Kerry shouted.  
'Crystal, Kerry. One more thing, remember what I said earlier? Don't get angry Kerry, you might get frown lines.' And I burst out laughing once again.  
Owen was here to join in this time and we both cracked up laughing while Kerry glared at us, looking like she wanted to strangle me.

'Arrghh, I hate this district. Go and get ready for dinner now! We eat in 20 minutes and that means you need to wear something nice and respectable not something ratty and old. You will meet your mentor soon, now go and do as I say!' Shrieked Kerry.

I followed Owen out of the compartment and when we out of earshot I said, 'I think by the time we get to the Capitol I might be deaf with the way she shrieks. Bit of a temper on that one, wouldn't you agree?'  
Owen laughed along with me and the iciness between us vanished and there was an understanding between the both of us.  
I found my room easily enough since it was marked with my name. Owen's room was opposite mine so we agreed to meet in the corridor before going to dinner. We could brace ourselves for Kerry's hysterical shrieking together. Hopefully our mentor is important enough that Kerry won't shriek.

My room was massive; it was nearly as big as the tumbledown shack which we owned. The carpets were creamy and soft to the touch. I felt like one of those people on the Capitol's many adverts who advertise air fresheners which no one in our district could afford. I felt like I could run barefoot across the carpet in a flowing white dress and swoop off into the sunset.  
The bed was a four-poster with red velvet drapes around it. The walk in wardrobe was overflowing with dresses for me to wear every day. Was this the Capitol's plan? Give us all the luxuries we could ever want then rip them away from our skinny little hands and throw us into the battlefield of death.  
I shook my head angrily and discovered the bathroom. The white tiled floors glistened as I stepped on them. I was worried that they were going to be slippery and I would go flying, be gone before I was even in the arena. Luckily they were as dry as ever. There was a bath in the corner which looked like it had never been used, I hoped not. There was also a toilet and sink with a shower aswell. I quickly undressed out of my dress and jumped into the shower letting the hot jets spray over me. I lathered my hair with shampoo and all the grime and sweat that I had accumulated over the years was finally washed away. I felt like a brand new person when I was out, like my old personality had been swept down the plughole with the sweat and mud. But I would never be gone. My personality shone through me and glowed. I would always be the funny and kind Layla Harris. The Capitol would never take that away from me.

I walked to the bedroom in my towel and inspected all the dresses. As I expected not a speck of dirt but a lot of pretty dresses. I picked a Caribbean blue dress and white flats.  
I looked quite pretty and I felt like a princess. Is this what Cinderella felt like on her way to the ball? Well, the lucky Cinderella isn't going to join a battle for her life like I am, she just gets to waltz around at a stupid ball and fall in love with a handsome prince. The worst thing happening to her is losing a shoe, worst thing that could happen to me? I lose a life.

I pulled the wooden door behind me as I stepped into the corridor. The door fitted the doorframe here unlike the doors in our shack which were propped open because they didn't fit. What would it be like, living in the Capitol? My life right now feels like a dream. I would love to see the smirk on the Capitol people's face be wiped away if they had to spend at least a day in our crummy little districts while we live the life of celebrities. Could they handle the way we peasants did? Or would they crumble and fail like so many had done before.

Owen was already out there, waiting. He didn't look like he had been there long but if he had he didn't look impatient.  
'Are you ready?' Owen asked.  
'Just about. Now brace yourselves, we're walking into the Dragon's Den, about to face the fire-breathing red dragon known as Kerry.' I whispered menacingly.  
'You are really good with story-telling and setting a scene, you know.' Owen said, laughing.  
'I guess I have always been. I used to tell Ellie stories to get her to sleep. My mum used to but since Dad died she never got round to it and eventually gave up. I figured I should take over the job because otherwise Ellie would never sleep.' I chuckled.

Within minutes we were walking into the stuffy dining compartment. There were sweet smells drifting into my nostrils. I felt like I was in heaven. I could smell pastries, meat, rice and many more smells. After inhaling the delicious smells a while I felt kind of sick because the smell was so rich. I sat down opposite Owen and stared at the food that was already in front of us. There were warm bread rolls, melted butter and many more delicacies that would make anyone's mouth water.  
I was gazing at all the wonderful food, waiting to be served when Kerry briskly walked through the door, looking very business-like. She was followed by a man who could only be our mentor.  
He had brown floppy hair which covered his right eye, tanned skin, dark eyes and he was very slim. He looked quite stylish with a designer scarf and a tilted hat. We were of course the clothing district but many of us couldn't afford the clothes that we manufactured unless we were rich or belonged in the Victor's Village like our mentor.  
When I win these games and get home to the Victor's Village I'm going to buy Ellie and Cameron all the new clothes they want. We live hard lives; we deserve these luxuries more than the silly Capitol people do.  
'Hi guys, I am Nicholas Grisham and I guess I'm your mentor. How about we all settle down to dinner and we can discuss strategies and I can find out a little bit more about you?' Nicholas announced.  
I was in awe of him and looking at Owen, so was he. The way he could immediately capture anyone in the room's attention. I looked over at Kerry and she looked a little bit put out that she wasn't the star of the show. I nearly burst out laughing at the sight of her aggravated face. She looked like Ellie did when she was having one of her tantrums. But as soon as the thought had come I was overwhelmed with a feeling of homesickness. What was Mum doing right at this moment? How was she coping with Ellie and Cameron? I hope Ellie didn't have any of her temper tantrums because Mum doesn't know how to soothe Ellie or make her stop. The way it worked was Mum dealing with Cameron while I dealt with Ellie.  
The Avoxes came round dishing out food for us, gesturing to what we wanted since their tongues had been cut off for some treachery they had committed which would remain unknown for eternity to me.  
'So, let's start with you, Owen. Who have you got waiting for you back home? Family, friend's maybe a girlfriend.' Probed Nicholas in a kindly manner.  
'Well, I have my dad back home and my older brother. My mum died of an illness when I was 7. My brother is too old for the Reaping now. I hang out with most of the boys in my year and I am currently single,' answered a blushing Owen.  
'Now I know a little more about you, let's move onto Layla. So exactly the same thing, family, friends and maybe a boyfriend?'  
'I live with my mum, little sister Ellie and my little brother Cameron. My dad died escaping from the district and he was shot. I have two best friends, River and Aaron, and I am also single.' I said. My tone of voice grew icy as I spoke about my dad. I didn't usually tell people about how he died. People gave me strange looks when I did. Thinking my dad was some sort of maniac. I miss him but all I can say is I'm glad he didn't get turned into an Avox. Wouldn't be so great for me if he was here right now.  
'Well, I have an idea of your life now, Layla. Thanks for confiding in me. Now have you got any strategies either of you?'  
'The Capitol want a show, my strategy is give them a show they're never going to forget. I will win these games; make it out alive and back to my family. I'm not going to give the people of Panem the satisfaction of watching me die.' I announced.  
'And I am staying shy and quiet hoping not to draw attention to myself. My plan is that everyone will forget me and I will make it quite far through the games until I am stumbled upon by the careers and I die a painful death.' Owen said.  
'Well, you two have completely different strategies although are both good. They will both work but Layla I am hoping you don't do anything that will spark a flame in the city of Panem.'  
'No don't worry [I chuckled], I'm not planning on doing anything totally insane but I have my mind set. I will not be a contestant coming home in a metal box like so many others.'  
'That's a good goal to set your mind to. Now everyone finish your meal and we can get to the Reaping videos. We can make a note of your competition. We reach the Capitol tomorrow and you will meet your stylists.' Nicholas announced once more.

We all rose from the table and made our way to the living room compartment. Switched on the TV and let the Capitol Reapings begin.


	4. Meeting the Capitol!

I liked Nicholas. He reminded me of my dad and I felt like I could tell him anything. He was someone who could just sit and listen forever. I sat next to him with Owen on Nicholas' other side. Kerry tried to sit on our sofa but I stretched out and she walked huffily away to an armchair. She was such a dragon!

Caesar Flickerman had died a few years ago leaving his son to take over. Constantine Flickerman was not nearly as extravagant as his dad. His hair wasn't died to an outrageous colour, merely a dark brown. He looked average and normal like all the other men in our district apart from the fact he didn't have sallow skin, sunken and haunted eyes, a skinny body or unshaven skin. Constantine sat in a little box in the top left hand corner of the TV screen next to head gamemaker, Ryder Emerson, the replacement for Seneca Crane.  
Seneca had failed to please President Foxton a few years ago and was executed on the spot. No one really missed him to be honest.

I ignored the commentary coming from the men and fixated my gaze on the centre screen where District 1's reaping had just begun. The first of the Career districts, I thought with distaste. This year as always, the tributes were 18 year old volunteers. Michelle and Jake. As the camera swept one final glance across their faces Michelle glared, snarling at the camera. She sent a steely shiver up my spine. Jake glimpsed the camera and showed his teeth in a bared smile as if he was a vampire of a dog. It was kind of cheesy. District 2 and 4 also bore tributes aged 18, Maddie, Stanley, Maisy and Mounir.

The other districts followed in quick succession, no other volunteers were shown. I didn't pick up on many tributes apart from a 16 year old boy from District 9 called Jamie. He piqued my curiosity with his silent features and his closed off face. I felt like I wanted to know more, I needed to know who this dark stranger was. I briefly remembered a 12 year old girl in District 5 but remembered no name. And I vaguely remembered a 15 year old boy named Ryan but I didn't remember the district.

'What do you think of the tributes this year, guys?' asked Nicholas.  
'Brutal. At least the Careers are.' I responded quickly.  
Nicholas chuckled. 'Any possible allies?'  
'The District 9 boy, Jamie. [I blurted and blushed] And maybe the District 10 girl.' I said. I looked over at Owen; he had picked up on my comment about Jamie. I blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked away.  
'What about you, Owen?' said Nicholas.  
'I like the look of Jamie too,' Owen said looking straight at me with a determined smirk on his face,' but Ana looks quite cool aswell.'  
Nicholas looked from me to Owen before letting out a small chuckle again.  
'Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Like you said, a long day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone,' I announced before leaving the room.  
I hurriedly found my way back to the bedrooms and went inside my own. I looked in the mirror and saw my flushed face and embarrassed eyes. If Owen could pick up on it then I'm sure everyone could. Oh dear!  
I changed into some purple silk pyjamas that I found in one of the dressers and clambered into bed. I pulled the sheets to my chin and curled up. As my head rested on the pillow I thought about Mum, Ellie and Cameron. Cameron would hopefully be good for mum. Ellie was always prone to tantrums but I hope she can manage to contain them until I'm home. It's not fair for her to scream and shout when poor mum has no one else to help.  
The last thought I remembered thinking was about Dad. I remembered sending a prayer to heaven for him like I did every night. But after that I remember nothing. Darkness from where I fell asleep. Sleeping dreamlessly.

'Wake up! Come on wake up, we have a busy schedule today, you can't lie in any longer, wake up!' bellowed Nixie. I woke with a start and looked around with bleary eyes. I could make out Perky's shape moving towards the curtains and thrusting them open. I saw nothing else apart from a blinding white light.  
'Argggghhhh! My eyes!' I shrieked.  
'Don't be a baby! Now, shower and get dressed!' Nixie exclaimed before leaving the room and banging the door shut behind her.  
Grumbling to myself I heaved my weary bones out of the comfy Capitol bed and ran the hot water in the shower. In an instant it was hot and I was standing under the jet sprays. I pushed random buttons again and my hair and body ended up smelling flowery fresh, I liked it.  
Like yesterday I inspected the clothes but I decided against a dress today. I chose a purple playsuit and put it on. I had always loved fashion and designing. I got the same flats as yesterday and put them on. Next on to hair. I had to make a good impression for my stylists so they didn't think I was a complete wreck!  
I sat in front of the mirror and worked on my hair for 15 minutes. After going through a bunch of hairstyles I decided to curl my hair so it went all wavy and brushed it all to one side. I found a white headband and wore that too. I was all set. I would make a good impression for the Capitol and for my stylists. I will survive!

I turned and walked to breakfast. As I came through the door Nixie glared at me for being late but Owen and Nicholas welcomed me.  
'Sorry I'm a little late.' I blushed.  
'And you should be, grab something to eat now.' Nixie curtly responded.  
'Well I'm sorry but it takes time to look this good. I thought you wanted to get bumped up to a _better _district. If I look a mess and don't get sponsors is that going to help? No I didn't think so. 'I exclaimed rapidly.  
Owen burst out laughing so hard he had to bite his hand to stop whilst Nixie gave me a very agitated look and turned away. Lastly I glanced at Nicholas who winked and had to suppress a giggle himself. I smiled and sat down next to Owen and dug in. The food was delicious again. I had buttered rolls, scones, waffles and crumpets. I also tried a herbal tea which was quite nice to be honest.  
'By the looks of things, you're both stuffed. I know I am. So let me tell you how this day will work. We will be arriving in the Capitol very shortly and once there you will be led into the Capitol's Justice Building and you, with all the other tributes, will meet your stylists and have them work on you. Once they're done you will change into your chariot costumes and then have the Chariot ride. After that we'll take you to your floor. Does that sound ok?' Nicholas asked.  
I nodded and so did Owen. I watched the Avoxes carry away our empty plates with a grim line of a mouth. I gave one of them a weak smile but it wasn't returned. I felt sorry for them, having their tongues cut out and having to serve people all day long.  
Once everything was cleared away I sat thinking, motionless in a chair. I had done this a lot since leaving home. As I thought I peered out of the window and watched the passing trees and countryside blur past at an alarming rate. And then I saw it…

The big mountain leading up to the Capitol and we slowly rose up the hill and as we did I saw all the Capitol people. They looked ridiculous! I saw blue hair, pink hair, green hair, gold hair and even orange hair. Women's faces were caked with make-up. They looked as if they were getting ready to perform in a circus as clowns. As they saw me they waved. I grinned and smiled back, blowing kisses every so often but keeping my gaze fixated on the crowd. I smiled for all I was worth, until my mouth ached. Owen gave a slight wave of the hand every so often but instead of a grin and a smile he gave them a steely gaze. I knew what he was feeling, I did. But I had to sell myself to the crowd and engage them; they would be chanting Layla Harris very soon. If I wanted sponsors I would have to put on a pretty good show. I was getting out of here alive!


End file.
